


New York, I love you (but you're bringing me down)

by irrigo



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manhã seguinte de Sherlock, Joan e Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, I love you (but you're bringing me down)

 

 

> Maybe mother told you true  
>  And there will always be something there for you  
>  And you'll never be alone

 

Nova Iorque era um lugar barulhento.

Ele acordava as manhãs pensando naquilo, nas buzinas, em todos os carros que passavam nas avenidas e ruas e em todos os espaços em que cabiam. Era uma cidade pesada, violenta e barulhenta.

Ele gostava daquilo. Às vezes limpava sua cabeça do que quer que estivesse dentro dela, de qualquer trauma que estivesse revivendo pelo simples fato de se sentir vazio demais. Todo o metal e barulho da cidade preenchiam sua cabeça, livravam-no daquilo e ele gostava. Preferia que fosse assim. Sabia que eles preferiam que fosse assim também.

Estavam na cama. Marcus Bell, Sherlock Holmes e Joan Watson. Nus entre os lençóis, na manhã seguinte à primeira vez que resolveram que era a hora de levar o relacionamento a um passo adiante. Ele sentia seus cheiros, sentia a pele deles tocar a sua e pensava no quão diferente aquilo era, no quão... especial parecia ser. Na noite anterior quase ousou a compará-los a Irene, mas o fio do pensamento se cortou quando Bell puxou seus lábios em um toque faminto.

Sherlock detestava sexo. Mas daquela vez ele gostara. Não como um experimento, não como um estudo do comportamento humano, mas como uma carícia. Como um abraço, um toque afeiçoado que ele não queria deixar partir. Lamentou quando chegou ao final. Lamentou quando eles disseram que era hora de dormir.

Ele não dormiu.

Estava acostumado ao barulho de Nova Iorque, mas não estava acostumado àquilo.

Não queria dizer dividir a cama com duas pessoas, isto já fizera antes, mas dividir a cama com duas pessoas com quem se importava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Dividir a cama após um ato de- um ato de _amor_ ou seja lá como ele quisesse chamar aquilo.

Às vezes pensava que não merecia aquilo.

Depois de tudo o que passara, depois de tudo o que fizera, ele pensava que não merecia aquilo.

Não estava acostumado a ser querido por alguém.

**Author's Note:**

> Título e trecho da música no início de LCD Soundsystem.


End file.
